Grant my wish tonight
by iceDMilo
Summary: He's not the one protecting, but he doesn't have a choice. Stop the lies, it ends tonight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine.

Chapter 1:

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail with a black ribbon and lazily changed into her uniform. She looked around her room and grimaced at the mess. Her books were strewn across her bed and her bag was nowhere to be found. Mikan glanced at the clock and gave a yelp. Again, she was going to be late! She gathered up her books and threw open the covers, grabbed her bag and slammed out of her room. Her rushed footsteps echoed off the quiet corridors as she hustled past the rooms, trying hard to remember who's taking her class for the first block. She sped across the hallway, and turned at the corner almost knocking into her homeroom door. Praying silently, she entered.

She rolled her eyes as she saw the class still in cacophony. It was unusual for the teachers to be late, especially Jinno sensei. She flopped at her desk as she clutched her grumbling stomach; she had missed breakfast and dinner the night before because the exams were round the corner and she had spent the night studying. Thinking that the teacher would not be coming at all after a few minutes, she slipped out of the room to get some food.

"Ow, I'm sorry!" Mikan muttered as she bumped into a person as she rounded the corner, nearly falling backwards.

"Ah, Natsume-kun" She looked at his disheveled appearance and gasped. He had several cuts across his face and his right shoulder seemed to be broken. His crimson eyes were still so piercing, but he looked drained of energy. Mikan reached out instinctively to support him, but he just shrugged her hands off with a snarl.

"Get your hands off me!" He tried to brush past her but held back the wince as his right arm knock into her. He held onto the wall for support, panting.

She kicked his foot and knocked him hard on the head, nullifying his Alice at the same time as she grabbed his left arm and helped him along. They stumbled along the corridor as Natsume fought her hold.

"Stop moving, you idiot!"

"Then go away!"

They stopped outside his room and she kicked the door open. His room was furnished lavishly with all the expensive furniture and a real good view outside the window. She helped him to the sofa and hurried to the toilet, getting a basin of water. Natsume sank into the sofa, but his eyes followed her everywhere as she searched his room for a towel, to no avail. She knelt down on the floor as she attempted to clean his wounds, but he just deftly smacked her handkerchief away.

"Will you just stop fidgeting?!" Mikan snapped.

"Don't need your help, get out" Natsume said coldly, staring into her eyes.

Mikan stood up and glared at him for a moment, and threw the cloth at his face, stalking out of his room and slamming the door behind her. "Fine, suit yourself," she mumbled on her way out.

He clenched the white handkerchief with a sakura flower embroidered at the corner in his hands and felt a jolt of pain shoot through his arm. He really was injured, bad. He tore the bandage with his teeth and wrapped it around his right arm, and cleaned his wounds. He was on a mission, and it turned messy when he was discovered. At least he managed to complete it, or else he would be hurt more badly by the Academy. He collapsed onto the sofa, as the pain dulled with sleep.

Mikan chomped into her strawberry tart, annoyed. She had only meant to help; there was no need for him to be so ungrateful and unappreciative. Sitting at the sakura tree, she recounted as she arrived in this school a year ago; when she found out about her seemingly useless Alice, found friends as well as enemies, found joy and sorrow.

She was reunited with Hotaru after being admitted into Alice Academy, and made many new friends. Natsume was naturally at loggerheads with her, and she never really understood what was going on inside his head.

She reached into her pocket for her handkerchief to clean the cream off the corner of her mouth, but remembered she left it in his room. Sighing, she wiped the cream off the back of her hands and washed it off in the toilet.

When she returned to class, everyone was crowded at the front, all over Narumi sensei. He beamed as he saw her enter the class and called her to the front too. Narumi was holding a poster in his hands, and everyone around was talking animatedly.

**SCHOOL CARNIVAL**

Gakuen Alice is holding it's very own carnival and each class is supposed to organize its very own activity to attract as many customers and earn as much money as possible on that day. The class that manages to earn the most money will win each student either 100 rabbit food voucher or 50 rabbits!

So get going and start organizing. Every class must have full attendance and everyone must participate. Or else, that class will be forfeited!

Have fun and we hope to see the carnival a success!

19th September

12pm – 7pm

Mikan shot a knowing glance at Hotaru and saw her obsessed eyes fixed on the prize. There was no way she was going to give up such a good bargain and she knew Hotaru was going to make everyone participate by hook or by crook. However, she too was excited by the carnival. 100 rabbit food vouchers for everyone was just a dream come true!

Everyone in the class started brainstorming and coming up with ideas on what they wanted to do for the coming carnival and in the end, the class came to a consensus on a café. They had the best cook in the school in their class and many of the students' Alices could be used. They had Koko to read the customers' minds so they need not really speak their mind; it'd be the most convenient café ever! Hence everyone agreed to this idea as they were certain this would earn them big bucks.

"What about Natsume? The poster said everyone in the class must participate." Someone voiced out.

"He will be involved." Hotaru said evilly.

Everyone in the class just stared as she smiled crudely to herself, patting her 'baka gun'.

The next few days were spent preparing for the carnival but it was pretty disastrous in the class. There was almost constant disagreements and there will always be someone being thrown across the classroom or seen floating in the air. However, Hotaru kept the class progressing with her baka gun constantly with her and within two days, the classroom was transformed into a elegant, high class café. Even Natsume joined in the preparation, not wanting to be threatened constantly by Hotaru.

In the end, the class is separated into waiters, receptionists, advertisers and cook. Anna, with the cooking Alice, will obviously be the main chef, accompanied by a few others.

Koko, Mochu, Mikan, Natsume will be the waiters and waitresses as Mochu can conveniently use his telekinesis on the food and drinks, speeding up the service. Hotaru will obviously be stationed at the counter, being the cashier and the rest of the class will be out advertising for their café.

After a hard day's work, everyone retired back to their room to get enough rest, the carnival is after all, just the next day.

Mikan rubbed her aching shoulder as she walked along the corridor.

"Ah, my hanky." She turned around and climbed another storey, walking towards Natsume's room. Being a special star, he had the privilege of having the whole level to himself. Knocking on the door, Mikan waited but nothing happened. She twisted the doorknob gently and entered the dark room; no one was in there. She walked in slowly, picking her way through the clothes all over the floor. She had no idea where the light switch was.

And suddenly, the door slammed.

Hey guys, I figured I want to try writing a fic that happens in the academy itself, and stick more to the manga. The plot will be different though, obviously. Yup hope you guys enjoyed that, I can't really write good introductions so you guys might want to help me improve (:

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: GA isn't mine

Chapter 2:

She felt a chill up her body as she spun around and faced the door.

There was no one there, but at the same time she wasn't sure. It was dark and the room was only illuminated by the moon.

"What are you doing in my room?" A soft hiss escaped from behind her. She stiffened and a hand reached her neck and held her in place. She struggled against his grasp but he held on tighter, and dark purple spots blurred her vision.

"Natsu-me…" Mikan muttered. She smacked his hands away as she sank down onto the rug. "What the-" She coughed.

"You…" Natsume stared. He had thought it was someone else he didn't want to see. "What are you doing in my room?!" He demanded again, less dangerous but more annoyed now. Mikan stood up and faced him, hands on her hips.

"I thought I could get my handkerchief from you, so I came up here. Were you trying to murder me, holding on to my neck like that!?" She fumed.

"I never allowed you in to my room in the first place, and your handkerchief, I threw it away. Who wants such an ugly piece of thing in his room?" Natsume replied, bored.

"You what!?" Mikan shouted at him.

"Get out…" he growled.

Mikan stared at him unbelievingly, and stalked out of the room. She lay on her bed, cursing Natsume till she fell asleep.

Natsume breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. He had thought it was someone else undesirable in his room and thinking back; getting so close to an unknown person was a bad move. He could easily have been taken down with his injuries still unhealed if Mikan had been an enemy. He switched on the lights and started changing the dressings on his wound. He untied a piece of cloth from his right arm and laid it on a table and went to bed, dreading the shift he had tomorrow during the carnival.

In the dim lights, the pink sakura flower on that piece of cloth was faintly visible.

* * *

The next day, Mikan sat up on her bed, trying to remember what she was supposed to be doing today.

"19th September, 1:54pm, what on earth am I supposed to be doing now?"

Mikan stood in from of the mirror and squinted at the note stuck there, and realization hit her.

"CARNIVAL!!!"

She slammed the cupboard door open and pulled out the waitress uniform Hotaru had passed her the day before and rushed to the bathroom. Trying to lengthen the skirt and brushing her hair at the same time, Mikan decided that she had rather not be too late. She grabbed a red ribbon and ran out of her room towards the class. Crossing her fingers behind her back, she stepped into the classroom and the view shocked her.

There were already many tables filled and the 3 waiters could be seen picking their way through the crowded area and serving dishes at top speed.

Everyone in the room momentarily stopped as she entered.

Mikan's face was flushed, and her body carried the waitress' uniform perfectly. The skirt hung around at her thighs and her blouse fitted perfectly. Her hair was swaying under the air-conditioner, accentuating her hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry everyone," Mikan stuttered, breaking the awkward silence as she proceeded to tie her hair up with the ribbon, rushing to help out.

Hotaru stared at Mikan for a moment, and a smirk flashed past her face. She'd never thought Mikan'd look this good, and with Natsume and Koko, business will definitely be brisk. She grinned in delight; she can almost smell the money. Natsume too, had his eyes fixed on Mikan as she rushed in and out of the kitchen, balancing plates and bowls on the tray. He shook his head and went back to his work, what the hell was he doing!? But he couldn't help but sneak a few glances at her throughout the day. Sometimes, he caught Koko staring at her too, and he'd give his head a sharp knock and continued with his work.

The day passed really quickly as the customers breezed in and out of class 2-B, and at the end of the day, the advertisers stumbled back into the room and collapsed onto the chair, exhausted. Hotaru moved to pour a cup of sweet ice lemonade and placed it on Ruka's table.

"Thank you for your hard work today." He heard her say as she walked away back to the counter and proceeded to count the money earned.

Ruka smiled as he sipped the lemonade, and he murmured something under his breath. Minutes later, two sparrows flew in with periwinkle stalks in their beaks and they dropped it on the counter, twitted cheerily and flew away. Hotaru was surprised for a moment, but gave Ruka her rare knowing smile.

When they were back in their dormitories, an announcement was made.

"With the most earnings, 1970 rabbits, CLASS 2-B!" The announcer clapped before cutting the line off. Cheers could be heard erupting from different levels of the dorms and Mikan started celebrating, jumping on her bed. 100 rabbit food voucher, it's a dream come true!

"The central town visit for the whole of Year 2 will be set tomorrow, please make sure that your partner will be going too, or else you would not be able to be on that trip." The announcer suddenly added and Mikan momentarily paused.

"No wayyy." She moaned as she trudged up the stairs to Natsume's room.

"He'd better follow along; I've wanted to go to Central Town for ages!" She muttered to herself.

She hammered on Natsume's door, and waited for a moment.

"What?"

"Go to Central Town with me!"

"No, now go away."

"NATSUME!" Mikan shouted at the closed door and kicked it. "Please? I haven't been there for a long time, please." She softened pleadingly, praying it'd work. She was glad he refused to open the door, for her face will never convince him.

"Fine, bye."

Mikan cheered inwardly and thanked him, skipping back to her room in delight.

The next day, Mikan made sure she woke up early to get ready and was one of the earliest to get to the hall. Natsume had already arrived, and was staring into space waiting for the rest to come. She sat close to him and after a few moments, fell asleep. It was still early in the morning and she wasn't use to waking early, even for school.

The sky outside was already bright, and the chilly breeze blew. It was early winter and the weather was pleasantly cool.

Everyone started arriving around 8:20, all dressed casually with just a hat or a scarf to keep warm.

"Okay, class2-B all here? Let's go, we're the earliest class and you guys can have more time to shop around Central Town, have fun!" Narumi gushed.

As they exited the main hall, the Public Announcement System crackled for a moment and the announcement is made.

"Attention everyone: there will be a drastic change in weather in Tokyo, Japan these two days. Classes going on the Central Town trip please wear more, or just get back earlier to the Academy. Thank you."

Mikan hurried towards the Howalon shop, there was no queue! Waking up early wasn't that bad after all as she paid for two boxes of Howalon. The shopkeeper beamed at her and gave her an extra candy cane.

"Long time no see huh, Mikan."

"Thanks!" And she rushed back to where Natsume was seated, bored.

"Here, one's for you." Mikan placed one box on his lap and started eating from her box. Natsume opened his mouth to reject, but decided to just leave it and started eating too.

"Let's go visit Mr. Bear!" Mikan exclaimed and started pulling Natsume along. He sighed and smacked her hand away, but followed anyway. Mikan wrapped her scarf around her neck a few more times and rubbed her arms. The breeze blew over the area and little snowdrops started to fall. Mikan looked up at the sky, but she shook her head and just carried on, quickening her footsteps.

"Hey walk faster, it's snowing. We should get back soon." Mikan looked back at Natsume.

The walk took only ten minutes, but the snow fell at a steady heavy rate, and Mikan's breath came out in a misty fog. The wind suddenly picked up speed and the snow fell more quickly. Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and went to hide in a cave near Mr. Bear's home.

"He's not even home…" Mikan sighed as she looked at the dark house.

"You made a wasted trip, idiot." Natsume said and sat down. "Guess we'll have to wait till the snow stops, since I can't bring you along in this snow."

Mikan sat down and hugged her knees, shivering slightly in the cold. Outside, she could see the snow falling heavily, the area a patch of white. Natsume sighed and pulled her over to his side and lit a fire in front of them. Mikan yelped in surprise but relaxed in the warmth. He had the Fire Alice, and his body felt hot. But the surrounding was still cold.

"Natsume, I'm sorry for bringing you so much trouble." She leaned closer toward him, but couldn't seem to get his warmth.

She bit her lip and shivered. She needed warmth, she felt so cold, and she couldn't feel her hands; only the warm hands that gripped hers. She shut her eyes, and felt her body get warmer and warmer. How good it felt, she wanted more-

"Mikan! What are you-"

She looked up in surprise, and Natsume was staring at her, wide-eyed; he had turned pale all of a sudden.

She looked down at their clasped hands and pulled away.

There was something in her palm.

Something she'd never thought she would see.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D

If y'all may, please give me some reviews! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Anyway, I realised I had a story left hanging: Revelation. I totally forgot about it, should I even continue it? I have the whole plot in my mind for this story though so I guess I'll finish first, in case I forget about it.

Disclaimer: GA doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 3:

She stared at the flaming red stone on her palm, eyes wide open.

She turned to Natsume who is just by her side, and scurried away from him. His breathing was fast, and shallow.

_What have I done!?_

Natsume leaned back on the rock wall behind him and coughed. He was pale and seemed really weak. He collapsed slightly onto the ground and Mikan rushed over, careful not to touch him. She clutched the stone tightly, not knowing what to do with it. A cold gush of wind blew in and the fire flickered. Natsume gasped and hit his clenched fist on the ground.

"Natsume!"

Mikan held him up, and for the first time, his arms body was not hot like it always was, but cooled. However, Mikan skin was still ice cold to him. She placed the stone in his hands and clutched them tight.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." She said quietly. "Please be alright."

She looked at his handsome face and was glad that his piercing red eyes weren't staring at her. His dark raven hair was messy as usual, and she stroked it. "I promise I won't bug you anymore." She muttered.

A quiet little chuckle escaped his mouth as he sat up straighter. Mikan shifted away and looked at his face, he was still pale light before and the stone was still in his hands.

"Stop staring at me, ugly." Natsume said.

"I, fine." Mikan turned away, pouting slightly. Natsume studied her sight profile, her skin fair and her lips a pale pink. She was shivering again. He lit a fire near her, but she could see it was different from before. It was weaker, and it flickered a lot. What was that stone and what had it done to him?

A faint trudging noise could be heard outside the cave and both of them looked up. They saw a pair of black boots at the entrance. Natsume cursed silently under his breath and looked at Mikan, and then back at the person outside of the cave. Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and held it tight, pulling her out. He looked defiantly at the person all dressed in black, grasping Mikan's hand tightly. Persona raised his eyebrow and noticed the stone in Natsume's hand. He glanced at Mikan for a moment, brows furrowed but the next moment; a smirk flashed past his face for a second and disappeared.

"No one could find you anywhere, and we tracked you down here. Interesting place to be, Hyuuga. You have work to do, so get back now. You should bring your little interesting friend along, too." Persona wasn't giving him an option.

"No. She is not coming along." Natsume hissed.

He suddenly jerked and collapsed onto the ground and cried out in pain. Persona stepped forward and pressed the stone onto his forehead, and it merged within him.

"Yes you will bring her." Persona mused, speedily disappearing through the trees.

* * *

"Natsume-kun, seems like you've proved yourself useful afterall, finding such a treasure amongst so many students from the Academy. Commendable." The person behind the chair laughed, softly. "Get her here, Natsume. This Sakura girl, she could be useful to us. I mean, she is useful to us, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now now, go back on your, mission, for the Academy. So what did they ask you to find out about us again? Our archival information?"

"Yes, sir."

A wind sliced across Natsume's cheek, but he didn't even flinch and a disc flew across the room into his hands. You'd better make the AAO's little sacrifice worth it. Now go."

* * *

"Here it is, Persona." Natsume's voice dripped with despise.

He threw the disc at him and retreated.

"Your little friend, she's quite a talent you know. That traitor gave birth to quite a child."

Natsume spun around and stared at him. "Lay your hands off her, Persona."

"But she's in the Dangerous Ability class now, which means she, is MY student."

"Just don't go near her, I'll train her for you. So you, stay away from her!" Natsume glared at Persona.

"Make sure you do a good job of it, or else she will be the one that suffers."

Ruka and Hotaru were both stuck together as they too, got caught in the sudden snowstorm. They snuggled close together much to Ruka's embarrassment. He'd never been so close to any girl at all, not to mention the one that he actually really liked. He had held her hand tight and ran all the way to the shelter and hasn't let go since. Hotaru didn't want to either, she felt really comfortable like this. He was never really intimidated by her, but he just didn't like going against anyone so he just agreed to her every want and need.

The snow had slightly lessened up and they decided to make their way back to the Academy, side by side, hand in hand.

Natsume ran towards the hostel building, ready to give Mikan a good dressing down for spending time alone with Persona. Doesn't she know how dangerous he was!?

He burst into her room and found her asleep, curled up on the armchair. She had many bruises on her arms and legs and a cut on her collarbone. What had he been doing to her? Her hair was down, but he could already see she had two rings on her left hand.

_Controlling devices_.

Natsume sub-consciously reached up to his ear, and gently closed the door behind him. He never knew she was lethal, and his mission flashed in his mind clearly.

_This Sakura girl, she could be useful to us._

Of course she was, even Persona felt her a threat and gave her two controlling devices only after the first meeting.

She must be tired out, spending a whole day training with Persona. It must have been torturous for her.

"Stupid girl..." He muttered and exited the room.

The next day, Mikan sat at the park bench waiting for Natsume. She clutched a few accessories in her hands, and was told to pass it to Natsume. He arrived almost silently and knocked her on her head.

"Hey, let's go."

"Wait, he told me to pass these to you."

She held out two new rings. He looked down at the left hand, and the rings were gone. He shook his head and sighed, this was getting troublesome.

"Now, you're gonna start training with me, but you'll not be putting these on. You'll need to start to learn how to control your Alice."

Mikan nodded and followed him into the forest. There, Natsume attacked her constantly with inhumane agility. She had already the natural speed, just not put into use and soon, she was blocking 50% of Natsume's attack. However, when her desire to escape from this torturous training became too strong, her Nullification and Stealing Alice started acting up, throwing Natsume off his feet and forced him to slip a ring onto her finger.

"You've got to compartmentalise! Stop messing up yourself like this. It will do you no good, and you'll only hurt yourself if you misuse your Alice like this. Stop refusing the control. Learn!" Natsume was irritated, he had no patience.

For the rest of the day, Mikan concentrated hard on treating Natsume like the enemy, and tried hard to attack him with her Alice under control.

"Same time, tomorrow. You need alot more practice." He said, slipping the next ring onto her finger. "And don't try to take it off, only I can do it."

"Yeah I figured it the hard way the other day." Mikan sighed.

The next few weeks were absolutely murderous for Mikan, but even Natsume had to admit, she was getting better and stronger. Her movements were almost graceful and her speed was not bad too. She ahd became familiar with the Dangerous Ability type students but they were just mere aquaintances, unlike Tsubasa and Misaki. She missed the rest of them. For many days, she went to class, sleepy and tired with bruises and cuts everywhere. Natsume was still too fast for her. Her classmates were wondering what happened to her, but she did not disclose one bit of information. She was just careless, she told everyone. But she knew Hotaru and Ruka understood something was going on. Ruka had afterall, spent so many years with Natsume in this school.

When Mikan went back to her room, she was surprised to see it empty, except for a slip of paper.

And on it, it said:

Sakura-san,

* * *

Oh well, :D I'll just stop here for the moment. Please give me some reviews thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: GA is not mine.

Chapter 4:

She was leaping through the forest, past the trees speedily, all thanks to those torturous training sessions. Her control devices were removed for this mission and she knew it wouldn't be anything easy. The Academy had even forgone the possibility of her overpowering their own people to complete the mission successfully. She slipped into the gates, blending into the shadows. The others from the Dangerous Ability (D.A) class had already infiltrated the compound before her. They had cleared the area for her to enter into the main room in the building. The others were to keep a lookout for her, and to prevent any interference.

Mikan scanned a card that she nicked from one of the guards and entered the room. It was dark, but she could see what she needed just right in front. It was the main system of the building, and she had 2 minutes to shut it down.

_

* * *

_

Sakura-san,

_You are to infiltrate the AAO building and shut down their main system. We received notice that they might be attacking the Academy and we need you to catch them by surprise. I'll see you when you get back, successful._

Mikan tossed the paper into the fire and watched it crackle and turn to ashes.

* * *

She had only taken one step, and the lights in the room came on. Someone turned in his chair and faced her. His face was absurdly handsome, and his light brown hair fell just over his eyes. His dark eyes were piercing and his lips curled into a little smile. Mikan was shocked, and she froze on the spot.

"So, you are Mikan Sakura. You're a little beauty, just like your mother _was_, before she left us and escaped."

Mikan tried to run, but a wind sliced across her arm, leaving her with a gushing cut. She gasped, and stopped moving, riveting her attention back to the man on the chair.

"But turned out we need not have worried. You are every bit as talented as her, with a little bonus from your father."

Mikan pondered for a moment, and decided to take the risk. She moved forward, deliberately slow but ever so graceful. The man eyed her every movement and she could see he was ready to counter any attack she might have been planning to make. But she continued walking and stopped in front of his table, lips curling into a little smirk.

_Mikan Mikan, you can do this… Please let me pull this off._

"You want me to join you?" Mikan tried to sound amused.

"Well, yes. And you sure are charming. Why not join us, it'll be much better than the Academy here, you know." He smiled.

"Well…" Mikan blinked and laid her hand on his for a second. She tilted her head to the side, never breaking eye contact.

The man remained calmed but was almost delighted at the contact. She sure knew what was good for her and furthermore, he had never expected this to be so easy. And then he felt it-

For a second, he gasped as Mikan swiped her hand across at the machineries. They crackled and exploded as they both jumped aside. Mikan ran at the door when she felt something cut at her back. She bit her lips and burst through the doors, running out of the building. She held on to the masked man and they teleported back to the forest just outside the Academy. She leapt up to her room through the window by the tree outside the building. She didn't want to leave bloodstains all over the carpet.

Now she understands how Natsume felt after every mission. It was really life or death. She groaned as she sprawled onto the floor, her back stung.

Hotaru sat at her desk in the class next morning, waiting. The bell rang, and Mikan still wasn't here. She had not seen Mikan for the whole day and she knew it was not just her waking up late. She knew Mikan was in the Academy, and everything that had happened these few weeks, even though she didn't even ask. She sighed and hoped Mikan was alright, knowing better than to disturb if Mikan really needed to rest. Ruka was by her side, and he understands her worries. He had spent every night of the four years in the Academy worrying about Natsume's safety, he understood her feelings.

He held her hand tight as they sat together on the bench, giving her his silent assurance. She gave his hand a light squeeze and muttered a soft 'thank you'.

Natsume slammed out of the classroom after Persona told him Mikan went on a mission yesterday, successful but not unscathed. "She was good for a first-timer, but she could have done much better" Persona had said. Obviously not unscathed, she had only been training for a month how could he put her on a mission! He quickened his footsteps to the hostel, almost running to her room. He burst into her newly upgraded room and found her on the floor. He didn't know if she was sleeping or unconscious but lifted her up to the couch.

"Ahh," Mikan woke up, startled. She felt a sharp pain in her back and found herself staring into Natsume's eyes. "Let me down, let me down!" She cried out as he dropped her down onto the cushioned couch. She lifted her hand and emitted a gush of wind from her hands, blowing Natsume back. She could feel the power in the Alice stone weakening, it had only been a brief contact with that guy with the Wind Alice. She gripped her left arm and screamed into the cushion. Natsume stood up and brushed at his clothes and hurried back to Mikan. He gripped her and pulled her up to face him. She had tears in her eyes and her face was contorted with pain.

"It really hurts!" Mikan almost bawled, rubbing her eyes with her uninjured hand.

Natsume almost sighed with relief, she was still normal. He bandaged her arm after cleaning her wound. Those on her back were troublesome though. They squabbled over who to tend to those wounds, with Mikan refusing to let him touch her and Natsume knocking on her head every single time Mikan tried to make another comment.

He lifted her shirt as she laid flat on the couch, grumbling and blushing at the same time. Her wounds were deep and her shirt was coated with dried blood. She bit into his hands when the alcohol came into contact with the cut, hitting the couch in pain. He bandaged the cuts and leant back on it, it sure was tiring wrestling Mikan down. He felt a tug on his hair and he turned around.

"What the-" he snapped.

"Thanks, Natsume. And sorry for your arm. But it really was painful and I didn't even want you to-"

"Ah, shut up. Go to sleep." Natsume sighed.

Mikan stepped off the couch and ignored the sore, dull pain all over her body. It really had been a long day for her. She sat down beside Natsume and too, leaned back on the couch. He looked into her eyes for a moment, and ruffled her hair, sighing. He pulled her closer to him and she laid on his shoulder, and they stayed like this for hours asleep.

* * *

Okay, please give some review on the fic thanks (:

Anyway this is sort of a filler chapter, and the next few might be too. Since I'm thinking about how to link the plot now to my ideas, so yeah. Yup (8


End file.
